The legend of the Biju cap. 1: una nueva amistad
Dentro de un enorme salón, blanco, cubierto con tanta neblina que no se podía ver casi nada, a excepción de cinco enormes pedazos de cristal colocados en un gran muro blanco. Cada cristal mostraba una imagen diferente, de diferentes lugares. Dos digimons veía uno de esos pedazos, una de ellos miraba con preocupación -'' Creo que ya es hora, Señor...''- Dijo aquella digimon con seriedad hacia el otro digimon, el cual era 15 veces más grande que ella y estaba sentado en una gran silla de cristal -'' Si, definitivamente, no te preocupes Gurenemon, todo saldrá bien... -'' Le respondió aquel gran digimon. Gurenemon, al escuchar dicha respuesta caminó hacia un espacio vacío, se detuvo y movió su brazo con brusquedad, creando varios portales, incluyendo un portal dimensional... ''-"Esta no es una historia digimon cualquiera..."'' ''-"...Oye, ¿con quién hablas?"'' ''-"Solo escucha Artromon, la protagonista lo sabe todo :3"'' ''-"Tu no eres la protagonista, yo soy el protagonista"'' ''-"Vez? todas las historias digimon tienen humanos como protagonistas, esta no, ¿vez? la protagonista lo sabe todo :3"'' ''-"Pero tu no eres... ahh mejor solo lean la historia..."'' La luna desaparece y el sol empieza a surgir, indicando que una nueva mañana había empezado en la ciudad de Minato. Sonando los despertadores de las 5 am para cada persona estudiosa y trabajadora. Sin embargo, un despertador de una casa de Minato no logró despertar a una estudiante, la cual seguía durmiendo como un bebé, aquella estudiante no era nada más y nada menos que Haruko Oshima, una de los protagonistas de esta serie. Las 7:30 am, la hora en donde casi todos ya están en sus respectivos trabajos y centros educativos, excepto Haruko, que con un torpe movimiento se cayó de su cama y empezó a reaccionar, agarró su reloj y con sus ojos adormilados vio con esfuerzo: — 7... 40... ¡¡YA ES TARDE!! Se levantó del suelo en un salto y corrió como alma que se lo lleva el diablo hacia la cocina, calentando el desayuno en el microondas, hacia el baño para lavarse la cara, hacia la entrada para agarrar su morral de varios colores, a la cocina nuevamente para tomar el desayuno tan rápido como una competencia de comida y salió de la casa... hasta que regresó y se fue de frente hacia su habitación, ya que se olvidó que seguía con la pijama puesta. Aquella chica era del cabello anaranjado, con polo y chaqueta blanca, unos shorts celestes, una bufanda celeste y un brazalete negro, cargando un morral blanco con manchas celestes y rosadas. Salió corriendo como Usain Bolt en las olimpiadas hacia el paradero de autobús, revisa su billetera para sacar el dinero para pagar el pasaje, por desgracia para ella, recordó lo que pasó el día anterior: “Estaba caminando hacia su casa hasta que se topó con un heladero, observó su billetera y vio que solo tenía el dinero del pasaje para el autobús del día siguiente y se quedó pensando. — No me voy a arrepentir — Dijo sacando el dinero de la billetera y dándole al heladero”. —...Ahora me arrepiento...:'D — Dijo Haruko corriendo lo más rápido que pueda correr una chica en esa ciudad hacia el instituto. — ¡¡PERMISO!! ¡¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE DE NUEVO!!!! — Gritaba a cada rato para no chocarse con nadie en el camino. Luego de 10 minutos, Haruko se toma un descanso al lado de un semáforo, cuando de repente, el piso comenzó a temblar, Haruko, poco a poco empezó a agarrar el semáforo por el miedo hasta que vio que empezaron a aparecer portales raros por todos lados; las personas empezaron a entrar en pánico, al igual que Haruko, aunque no hacía más que abrazar el semáforo, aunque eso último no fue una buena idea, un portal apareció justo detrás de ella con un poder de absorción tan grande que la absorbió. Haruko despertó en un lugar extraño, miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que el portal estaba arriba y que el golpe con el suelo la había noqueado, además notó que el cielo estaba repleto de dígitos, se levantó y empezó a caminar sin saber donde estaba. Caminó por colinas, observaba los lagos llenos de dígitos y entró en una arboleda, se sentó debajo de un árbol y relajándose miró hacia arriba... observó bien y se dio cuenta... ¡hay alguien ahí arriba! — ¡Hola! disculpe, ¿me podría decir dónde estoy?— Dijo Haruko, pero nadie contesta- ¿Hola? Sé que hay alguien ahí- no responde nadie. — ¡No me hagas la ley del hielo! ¡Se que está ahí señor ignorante, no me haga subir allá arriba!— Adivinaron, aún no responde nadie. — ¡Si quiere que le haga la ley del hielo no hay problema! *Se da media vuelta, con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados*... no diré ni una sola palabra... nada de nada... ¿me oíste? ¡¡¡NADA DE NADA!!!... —...*susurrando* Pero sigues hablando…— Haruko abre los ojos y ve una enorme cabeza de dinosaurio mirándola...— Hola pequeña... Haruko traumada empieza a tartamudear— E...eres u... un... *temblando lo señala lentamente* ¡¡DINOSAURIO GIGANTE!!! ¡¡Y HABLA!! Como que su voz no le queda bien ¡¡¡PERO HABLA!!!... Detrás del dinosaurio salen dos monstruos, uno parecía canguro y otro a una bomba con manos. — Guau Coredramon, sí que la asustaste— Dijo el canguro — Es hora de que le enseñes quien manda— Dijo Tekkamon, el cual era la bomba con manos —Kangarumon, Tekkamon, cállense, bueno *mira a Haruko* Si no lo sabes, humana, este sitio es mi territorio, quien entre sin permiso simplemente no sale de aquí con vida, aunque puedo hacer una excepción contigo, que pena que odio a los humanos, y lo que dijiste sobre mi voz así que *da 1 paso atrás*... muere... Coredramon estaba a punto de lanzar un "Green Flare Breath" hasta que de repente alguien bajó del árbol justo en medio de Haruko y Coredramon, era Artromon, mirando fijamente a Coredramon. — ¿Quién eres y como te atreves a interponerte en mi camino?— Dijo Coredramon pero Artromon no dijo nada —¡¡RESPONDEME PERRO!! Coredramon hizo su ataque de Strike Bomber pero Artromon interrumpió en medio ataque agarrando la cola de Coredramon y con una gran fuerza se dio 2 vueltas agarrando la cola de Coredramon y lo lanzó hacia un árbol gritando —¡¡NO ME DIGAS PERRO!! Coredramon se levanta y corre hacia Artromon para lanzar otro ataque, pero Artromon, con apariencia de despreocupado dice —Débil— seguido de su ataque Rayo eléctrico el cual manda a volar a Coredramon. Kangarumon y Tekkamon, viendo a Coredramon yéndose por los aires, miran a Artromon nerviosos, y éste con una mirada fija les dice —y tengo mucha más fuerza que esa... Kangarumon y Tekkamon huyen aterrados a donde cayó Coredramon (lejos). Cámara lenta* Haruko corre hacia Artromon para darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento, pero cuando se da cuenta no está abrazando nada *Fin de la cámara lenta*, confundida mira hacia arriba y ve que se estaba yendo por los árboles, así que se echó a correr para darle ese abrazo. Artromon (quien estaba saltando sobre los árboles) miró hacia atrás y vio que Haruko lo estaba siguiendo, así que aumentó la velocidad, cuando la perdió de vista suponía que ya no la volvería ver hasta que escucha de lo lejos: "¡¡Espera!!"... mira de lo lejos y era Haruko corriendo a gran velocidad, Artromon asustado se da media vuelta y empieza a correr gritando en cámara lenta —¡¡¡ESA CHICA ES UN FENÓMENO!!! —¡¡¿¿CREES QUE TODA ESA CARRERA QUE TENIA TODAS LAS MAÑANAS NO SERVÍAN PARA NADA??!!— Dijo Haruko alcanzando a Artromon — ¡¡DE ALGO SE APRENDE CUANDO TE LEVANTAS TARDE Y NO TIENES DINERO PARA EL AUTOBÚS!! Haruko estaba a punto de agarrar a Artromon, hasta que él gritó desesperado —...Santa cachucha... ¡¡ACTIVANDO TURBO VELOCIDAD DE EMERGENCIA!!... (Parodia de Max Steel), aumento su velocidad y llegó a desaparecer de la vista de Haruko. Haruko se detuvo y con cara de niñita molesta gritó — ¡Pues qué me importa que no quieras aceptar una simples gracias, puedo cuidarme sola!!— se dio media vuelta, dio un paso y... *empieza a llover* — Al cabo que ni quería... Más tarde, ya anocheciendo, estaba Haruko tratando de prender una fogata con 2 ramitas, una estaba mojada pero ni se daba cuenta. —*suspira* Porqué no prende, he visto a muchas personas hacer esto, en la tele pero si lo vi...— De repente escucha un crujir en los arbustos y con cara de traumatizada decide ver que es, así que, contó 1, 2, 3 y abrió los arbustos, era un Tokomon; Haruko, maravillada por su ternura quiso darle una apachurrada, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo... Tokomon abre su boca mostrando todos sus aterradores dientes... Haruko aparece agachada meciéndose asustadamente murmurando: "Quiero volver a casa, quiero volver a casa"- se da una cachetada a sí misma y se levanta. —A VER HARUKO sé que este sitio no está nada normal ¡¡PERO NO DEBES ENTRAR EN PANICO!!... ¡¡PERO NO ES MI CULPA!!! *Camina molesta* ¡Yo no abrí ningún portal! ¡¡Yo no quise encontrarme con ese dinosaurio ni con ese gato blanco!! *se acerca a un árbol* LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO AHORA ES TENER A ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE A SOBREVIVIR AQUÍ AL MENOS 2 DÍAS!!!— Patea el árbol y alguien cayó desde la punta del árbol, era Artromon, mirándose fijamente con Haruko. — La loca... — Murmuró Artromon — El gato... — Murmuró Haruko —Espera, ¿CÓMO QUE GATO? ¡¡SOY UN LOBO, CIEGA!!— Renegó Artromon empezando a correr nuevamente. — ¡¡ESPERA!!— Haruko lo agarra de la cola justo a tiempo —¡¡Ya oíste lo que dije justo antes de hacerte caer!! Necesito que me ayudes ¡¡PORFA!! ¡¡PORFA!! ¡¡PORFA!! PORF... — ¡¡DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO!! Pero en primer lugar, dijiste 2 días y ésta tarde se considera como el primer día, en segundo, no me vuelvas a llamar Gato ni Perro, y en tercer lugar, suelta mi cola, duele... Ya en la noche, Haruko llevaba un buen rato tratando de prender una fogata, Artromon estaba recostado sobre un árbol esperando a que prendiera la fogata, hasta que se hartó y se puso al lado de Haruko. —Apártate— le dijo, Haruko se aparto y éste dijo — ¡'Fuego eléctrico'!— lanzando una bola de fuego azul a las ramas que estaban en el suelo, creando instantáneamente una fogata azul — ¿Contenta? — Uhmm ¿Dónde nos sentamos?— Dijo Haruko, haciendo que Artromon levantara la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo y suspire como un holgazán. — Ahhh ¿tengo que hacerlo todo? — Camina hacia el árbol más cercano y con solo 3 rasguñada de sus garras lo parte en rodajas. Haruko, con la boca abierta, miraba como Artromon traía dos grandes pedazos del árbol en sus hombros y los colocaba como si nada, uno cerca de Haruko y otro dos metros más allá. Artromon se sentó y vio a Haruko con la boca abierta — ¿Qué...? — Dijo confundido. — Nada — dijo Haruko mirando la fogata azul — Uhmm ¿Por qué es azul? Nunca había visto fuego azul, bueno, si cuando prendo la cocina, el fuego es azul por el galón de gas... ¿el fuego que lanzaste tenía gas?— Dijo Haruko. — ¿Gas? esto no tiene gas, si tuviera gas mi boca olería a gas, solo no lo toques, un fuego normal te quema pero este electrocuta — Haruko le dio curiosidad y se quedó mirando la fogata un buen rato. Después de ese buen rato de silencio, Haruko miró a Artromon y dijo —Cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?— Artromon ya durmiéndose por el aburrimiento la miró y dijo: — Cierto, que ya hemos pasado un buen rato y no sabemos nuestros nombres, lo había olvidado, me llamo Artromon— Haruko estrechó su mano hacia Artromon —Mucho gusto Artromon, yo me llamo Haruko— Artromon miró la mano estrechada de Haruko, pero no quiso estrechar la suya. —Uhmm no creo que sea buena idea, mis garras son puntiagudas, te puedo cortar... — No importa, tengo vendas en mi morral —Dijo Haruko despreocupada volviendo a estrechar su mano. Artromon cerró los ojos y poco a poco levantó su brazo hasta estrechar su mano con la de Haruko, sintió que su brazo se movía de arriba hacia abajo y abrió los ojos, vio que Haruko estaba estrechando su mano como si fuera como una persona normal, sin hacerle ningún daño. —Es menos puntiaguda de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera siento un rasguño —Dijo Haruko. Artromon Sorprendido mira su mano, era igual que siempre, no entendía por qué no le hacía nada a Haruko, quería comprobar de nuevo, pero no con Haruko, no quería arrancarle un brazo o algo, así que probó con un pedazo del tronco en el que estaba sentado, sus garras lo cortaron como si nada, luego probó nuevamente con la mano de Haruko, pero a esta no le hizo nada, y así siguió varias veces hasta acabarse con todo el tronco. Artromon miraba sus garras confundido —Que raro... es como si fueras inmune a mis garras... —... ¿Eso significa que soy especial? — Interrumpió Haruko con una estúpida carita de felicidad. Artromon, viendo lo rara que era, dio un paso atrás y se sentó en el suelo (había cortado todo su asiento con sus garras). Hubo nuevamente un momento de silencio, Haruko miraba la fogata mientras que Artromon estaba recostado en el suelo viendo las estrellas. —Uhmm oye, se que ya es algo tardecito para esto pero... ¿Qué eres, dónde estoy y cómo llegué aquí? —Dijo Haruko mirando a Artromon, una persona normal hubiera preguntado eso hace un buen rato; Artromon miró a Haruko y dijo —Cierto, oye, hubieras preguntado eso antes que nada, como ves, soy un lobo blanco con metal que habla, pero para simplificar, soy un digimon, al igual que el dinosaurio, el canguro y la bomba parlante que viste hace horas. Esto, es el Digimundo, es casi idéntico a tu mundo pero puedes ver que casi todo es digital aquí, y de cómo llegaste, dímelo tú. —Ese dinosaurio era muy diferente a ti, ¿En serio son de la misma especie?—Dijo Haruko. —Era un nivel más alto que yo, y que ambos seamos digimon no significa que seamos iguales —Respondió Artromon —Y antes de que digas "¿Cómo que nivel?" es como decirlo... un videojuego, subes de nivel, cambias de apariencia. — ¿Y tú, también puedes cambiar de apariencia?— Dijo Haruko. Artromon bajó la cabeza y con un hilo de voz le respondió —No. — ¿No? ¿Pero Porqué? - Dijo Haruko. — No sé cómo decirlo, pero yo soy una de esas clases de digimon especiales, que, le es imposible subir de nivel como los otros digimon, lo único que puede ayudarme puede ser un Digi-vice, pero por desgracia, eso tampoco sirve conmigo— Respondió Artromon. — ¿D...digi-vice? — Dijo Haruko confundida. — No sé cómo explicártelo, yo tampoco sé mucho de eso — Le respondió Artromon — Es como un lazo entre compañeros, humano y Digimon, no puedo tener algo como eso — Dijo Artromon medio triste recostándose debajo de un árbol. Sin embargo, del silencio salió una pequeña frase de parte de Haruko — Pero podemos ser amigos. Artromon, escuchando esa frase sacó una sonrisa y se puso a dormir. Haruko, apagó la fogata, se recostó al lado del tronco en que se sentaba, usando su morral como almohada, y viendo la cola de Artromon que, a pesar de que estaba dormido se seguía moviendo, se dijo para sí misma — Su cola nunca para de moverse, jeje — cerró sus ojos y se puso a dormir. Al día siguiente, en lo profundo de un bosque, estaban caminando Kangarumon y Tekkamon, buscando el lugar en donde cayó Coredramon. —Oye amigo, ya buscamos mucho por ahora, creo que es hora de tomar un descanso— Dijo Tekkamon. — ¿Estás bromeando Bomba con brazos?, ¿Sabes que nos podría hacer Coredramon si nos encuentra despreocupados y holgazaneando?— Respondió Kangarumon. Tekkamon entró en razón y siguió buscando, hasta que, de repente, el piso empezó a temblar, como fuertes pisadas. Tekkamon y Kangarumon se abrazaron de miedo, ya que esas pisadas se acercaba más y más a ellos, se escuchaba como algo gigante destrozaba los árboles, hasta que en frente de ellos apareció, un digimon enorme de color verde, con dos extremidades que sobresalían de su espalda — Es hora de una pequeña revancha...— Dijo el digimon con una voz gruesa, lanzando una risa escalofriante. Beep, Beep, Beep... se escuchaba un celular casi a la 1 pm, Haruko entre sueño abría lentamente sus ojos, viendo como el mismo Tokomon del día anterior estaba jugando con su celular — ¡¡OYE!! — Gritó Haruko levantándose instantáneamente, espantando al Tokomon, haciéndolo huir con su celular... — Mamá me va a matar... — Dijo Haruko con una cara de "¿WTF?" al ver como ese Tokomon se llevaba su celular en la boca. Luego de un rato se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba, Artromon había desaparecido, así que echó a correr y fue a buscarlo furiosa. — ¡¡LO PROMETIÓ!! ¡¡¡DIJO QUE ME AYUDARÍA POR 2 DÍAS!!! ¡¡POR ESO NO ME GUSTAN LOS PERROS!! — Se quejaba mientras corría, hasta que por accidente vio a Artromon caminando hacia donde estaba durmiendo y chocó con él. —¿¿DÓNDE ESTABAS??!! ¿¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ABANDONARME MIENTRAS DORMÍA??!!— Le gritó Haruko. — ¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE ABANDONARTE??!! ¡¡ESTABA BUSCANDO ALGO PARA ALMORZAR!! Duermes demasiado sabes, ¡¡¿¿SABES QUÉ HORA ES??!! — Le respondió Artromon tirado en el suelo. —Ten- Dijo Artromon sosteniendo algo. — Eso es... — Haruko mira aquella cosa roja que veía todos los días al pasar por una tienda cerca de su casa —... ¿Una manzana? Artromon curioso le respondió — ¿Así se llama? ¿De dónde la sacaste? — Dijo Haruko confundida, le era raro ver que algo tan terrestre como una manzana aparezca en un mundo lleno de píxeles. —Lo saqué de un árbol de por allá *alza su brazo y señala hacia el este, en donde se podía ver un enorme árbol a lo lejos* según lo que me contaron, “Hace mucho tiempo apareció una diminuta piedra negra en el centro de este bosque, que empezó a cambiar con el paso del tiempo, los digimon locales tenían miedo pensando que era un virus, hasta que vieron que empezaron a brotar cosas rojas, uno se atrevió a ver que era, le dio un mordisco, y fue algo inolvidable, aquel fruto jugoso y dulce...” — Artromon estaba babeando, ya que contando esa historia se le había antojado una manzana, miró a Haruko, pues le había dado unas cuantas manzanas y vio que se estaba comiendo todas las manzanas sin piedad. —¡¡OYE!! ¡¡NO TRAJE TODAS ESAS COSAS PARA QUE TE LAS COMAS TU SOLA!! — Gritó Artromon. —Se llaman manzanas, y el que lo encuentra se lo queda, además no he comido en horas— Dijo Haruko con la boca llena de manzanas. Artromon frustrado miró al suelo y vio que una manzana se había caído de las manos de Haruko. Haruko, terminando de comerse todas las manzanas la vio también, ambos se miraron y en un acto de segundos, ambos se lanzaron al suelo para conseguir esa manzana. —¡¡ALEJATE LOCA, YO LA VI PRIMERO!! —Gritó Artromon empujando la cara de Haruko con su mano derecha. — ¡¡¡NI HABLAR GATITO, TODO VALE EN EL AMOR Y EN LA QUERRA Y ESTO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES LA GUERRA!!!— Gritó Haruko, empujando la cara de Artromon con su mano izquierda. —¡¡NO ME LLAMES GATITO!!— Gritó Artromon a punto de agarrar la manzana. Lamentablemente, en vez de agarrar la manzana, la empujó 2 metros más allá, justo en frente del Tokomon agarrando el celular de Haruko con sus orejas, olió la manzana y de un solo mordisco se la tragó entera. Artromon y Haruko, paralizados en la posición en que estaban, miraban como se iba ese Tokomon con una pequeña carita de diablillo satisfecho. —... ¿Que... tenía en las orejas? ... — Dijo Artromon. —...Mi celular... — Dijo Haruko frustrada. Artromon regresó a ese gran árbol y cogió dos manzanas, una para Haruko y otra para él, y así evitar otra pelea mientras caminaban hacia ese lugar en donde pasaron la noche. —Oye, ¿cómo crees que una manzana de la Tierra haya llegado hasta este mundo?— Preguntó Haruko. — Probablemente de la misma manera que tú — Dijo Artromon — Cierto, a noche ya te conté sobre mí, ahora quiero saber sobre ti, ¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo? — Le preguntó curioso. Haruko lanzó una risa presumida — JAJAJA ¿Quieres saber cómo llegué hasta aquí? es una increíble historia JAJAJAJA Estaba caminando hacia mi instituto, muy puntual como siempre, era tan puntual que los maestros me daban un premio de honor, cuando de repente aparecieron portales a mi alrededor, así que sin dudarlo, lancé mi increíble frase "Hasta la vista inútiles, el destino me llama" y me lancé hacia el portal sabiendo la increíble misión que me otorga... —... Un momento, para tu caballería, no soy adivino ni nada por el estilo, pero la manera en que relatas tu historia dice todo lo contrario, adivinaré, estabas llegando tarde a tu instituto cuando de repente aparecieron portales a tu alrededor y entraste en pánico, probablemente estabas abrazando algo a tu alcance, hasta que un portal te arrastró hasta aquí — Interrumpió Artromon acertándole a todo. Haruko lo miró con la boca abierta y éste, al verla comprobó que su suposición era cierta, así que siguió avanzando con una sonrisa de burla, hasta que detectó algo y se quedó quieto. —Oye, creo que eres bueno para ser adivino, ¿has pensado en esa carrera?...— dijo Haruko hasta que Artromon la chitó. — ¿Pasa alg...? — La chitó nuevamente, Artromon mostraba una cara de preocupación, escuchaba que algo grande se aproximaba a lo lejos. — Haruko...— La agarra de la mano y se la lleva lo más lejos posible. — ¿Q...Qué pasa?— Preguntó Haruko asustada. —No es seguro estar aquí, ¿recuerdas aquel dinosaurio verde?— Dijo Artromon — ¿El que quería matarme? —Sí, lo recuerdo — Le respondió Haruko. — Pues, él ha... — ¡¡'Martillo Megatón'!! Un enorme martillo con picos cayó sobre Haruko y Artromon, provocando un terremoto y mucho polvo en el aire, bloqueando la vista. Artromon recibió un fuerte impacto que lo había dejado tumbado en el suelo, se levantó y vio que Haruko no estaba, cuando el polvo desapareció vio que Groundramon, la digievolución de Coredramon, estaba aplastando a Haruko con uno de sus grandes brazos contra un árbol — HARUKO!!! —Dije que los que ingresaban a mi territorio no terminarían con vida, es hora de mi venganza... — Dijo Groundramon lanzando una pequeña risa de venganza. Artromon débil por el golpe, lanzó su ataque de Rayo eléctrico en el rostro de Groundramon como lo hizo la otra vez, causó humo por un momento pero su ataque no hizo efecto alguno, la cabeza de Groundramon salió del humo y agarró fuerte a Artromon con sus dientes. — ¿Crees que ese estúpido ataque me va a causar efecto esta vez? — Dijo Groundramon lanzando a Artromon y golpeándolo con su cola hacia un árbol dándole un golpe crítico — Ya no eres nada comparado a mi nuevo poder — Agarró a Artromon con su cola, lo lanzó a otro árbol, y lo aplastó con su otro brazo, de la misma manera de lo que agarraba a Haruko — Ahora aprenderás como todos los demás, nadie se mete conmigo, si lo hace, deberá pagar una pequeña cuota, la tuya será doble claro,...tu vida y la vida de esa humana... Artromon con esfuerzo subió un poco la cabeza y vio como el brazo derecho de Groundramon ahogaba a Haruko. —“... ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO AHORA ES TENER A ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE A SOBREVIVIR AQUÍ!...", "...¡¡Necesito que me ayudes!!...” — Artromon empezó a recordar como conoció a Haruko... "Mucho gusto Artromon, yo me llamo Haruko"... — Necesito digievolucionar...— Dijo Artromon en un hilo de voz —...Pero...—"Lo único que puede ayudarme puede ser un Digi-vice, pero eso tampoco sirve conmigo... Es como un lazo entre compañeros, humano y Digimon, no puedo tener algo como eso..." Artromon bajó la cabeza tras recordar eso hasta que abrió los ojos y recordó esa simple frase: "Pero podemos ser amigos..." esa pequeña frase lo alentó. —...Prometí protegerla... y no voy a romper esa promesa... — Artromon empezó a ser cubierto poco a poco por una luz hasta ser tan brillante que no se podía ver — ¡¿Qué?! — Dijo Groundramon al ver esa luz. —Artromon digimon a... — Artromon creció de un tamaño enorme, una gran melena blanca apareció alrededor de su cuello, en la parte de atrás se formaron dos alas, su cola se volvió en tres colas, sus manos se volvieron patas, intercambiando sus marcas azules por 2 anillos azules, sus patas trasera fueron cubiertas por metal, en sus hocico se formaron dientes de sable, y en su rostro aparecieron tres marcas azules, una en la frente y dos detrás de sus ojos. Llegó a escaparse del brazo de Groundramon, rugiendo fuertemente: "... ¡'Harowolfmon'!" —El ha... — Murmuró Groundramon. — Yo he... — Murmuró Harowolfmon. — Digievolucionado!! — Dijeron ambos al unísono. — ¡¡'Scrapless Claw'!! — Gritó Groundramon lleno de furia, pues había perdido cierta ventaja de nivel, lanzando su brazo izquierdo para golpear a Harowolfmon, pero éste pudo esquivarlo, al parecer su digievolución le otorgó muy buenos reflejos, en unos segundos se subió a su brazo y corrió por la espalda de Groundramon hasta llegar al otro brazo, mordiendolo con la fuerza suficiente para que Groundramon soltara a Haruko. Ya con Haruko libre de Groundramon, Harowolfmon tuvo la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera contra su rival, pues ya no había peligro de que dañara a Haruko con uno de sus ataques. —¡¡'Mega Rugido'!! - Rugió Harowolfmon lanzando un rayo más fuerte que el Rayo eléctrico de Artromon, logrando alejar a Groundramon de Haruko, además de causarle un gran daño en su brazo derecho. Haruko casi inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno que le causó Groundramon pudo ver a Artromon Digievolucionado — Ar...Artromon? — Dijo nerviosa. Harowolfmon la miró y le dio una sonrisita, como para demostrarle que seguía siendo el de siempre. Volvió a mirar a su rival y empezó a correr hacia él —¡¡'Cometa azul'!! — Gritó mientras corría y movía sus alas, tomando la forma de un cometa de color azul y dándole un golpe de poco impacto a la cabeza de Groundramon. — Te tengo... — Murmulló Groundramon agarrando de sorpresa el pecho de Harowolfmon con su brazo izquierdo y lanzándolo con fuerza hacia un árbol — Te crees demasiado fuerte ¿no?, debes recordar que aún soy un nivel más alto que tú — Dijo Groundramon agarrando a Harowolfmon con su cola. — Ahora te toca pagar el precio — Dijo con una risa lanzando a Harowolfmon por los aires; sin embargo, éste dio una sonrisa. — Orgulloso... — Dijo en tono de broma mientras caía —...¡¡'Electric Wheel'!! — Gritó convirtiéndose en una rueda eléctrica y cayendo encima de Groundramon, dándole un golpe Crítico, y a la vez el último golpe de la batalla. Groundramon, derrotado, se convirtió en un digi-huevo verde. Harowolfmon se dio media vuelta y volvió donde Haruko, la cual lo estuvo mirando toda la pelea con la boca abierta. — ¿Qué no te estabas recuperando? — Dijo Harowolfmon, viéndola como si sólo se hubiera ensuciado. —Tengo buenos pulmones— Dijo Haruko mirando cuanto había cambiado Artromon — Con que... eso es digievolucionar... — Dijo Haruko curioseando la melena de Harowolfmon. — Uhmm see, pero, aún no se cómo pude hacerlo, bueno, al fin y al cabo solo es temporal — Respondió Harowolfmon pensando. —Que bueno, pensé que tendría que acostumbrarme a llamarte por tu nombre nuevo el resto del día, es muy largo — Dijo Haruko aliviada. Harowolfmon dio una pequeña risa de broma hasta que razonó — Oye, ¿Cómo sabías de mi nuevo nombre? —Soy adivina buahahaha... es broma, ¿Crees que soy sorda? gritaste tu nombre cuando ese dinosaurio me tenía atrapada, ¿cómo era? haromon, hawomon... — Dijo Haruko tratando de recordar su nombre. —Harowolfmon, me llamo Harowolfmon, pero sólo llámame Haro, para abreviar— Le respondió Harowolfmon. —Solo que...— Murmuró Haruko con la cabeza abajo. — ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo Harowolfmon preocupado. —Solo que hoy se cumplen los dos días, mañana nos separaremos... — Dijo Haruko deprimida. Harowolfmon agarró la espalda de Haruko con su hocico y la colocó en su espalda — Dijiste "por lo menos" dos días, no dijiste hasta cuándo — Le dijo lanzándole una sonrisa. Haruko llena de felicidad lo abrazó por el cuello — Y a poco dime, ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que montaste un lobo gigante? — Dijo Harowolfmon en tono de broma. — ¡¡Nunca!! — Dijo Haruko entusiasmada como un niño en la feria. — ¡Entonces agárrate fuerte que este pequeño paseo va a ser algo turbulento!— Dijo Harowolfmon lleno de alegría caminando montado de Haruko, buscando algún buen sitio donde descansar. Página central ' /// 'Siguiente capitulo Personajes del Episodio ArtromonDC.jpg|Artromon Harowolfmon.png|Harowolfmon Haruko Oshima.png|Haruko coredramon.jpg|Coredramon Groundramon.jpg|Groundramon Kangarumon.jpg|Kangarumon Tekkamon.jpg Categoría:Therosa10 Categoría:Capitulos de series Categoría:Episodios de Digimon Biju's Legend Categoría:Digimon Biju's Legend